O poranku
by Idelia
Summary: SLASH. Doktor Watson uwielbia porę przedśniadaniową w swoim nowym mieszkaniu przy Baker Street. Niespodziewani goście, nadzwyczajne sytuacje oraz zupełnie naturalne pobudki.


Poranki na Baker Street 221b przebiegały dość różnorodnie. I chociaż można było w pewnym stopniu przeczuwać atmosferę nadchodzącego śniadania, nigdy nie byłeś zupełnie pewien, jak będzie tym razem.

Za wszystkim stał oczywiście jeden człowiek i to on, po swojemu, zupełnie arytmicznie, nadawał każdej chwili specyficzną atmosferę. Jak rozkapryszone pięcioletnie dziecko, które jednym gestem mogło wywołać wybuch śmiechu, kłótnię lub moment całkowitej konsternacji. Nawet nigdy nie próbowałem wyobrazić sobie Bożego Narodzenia w rodzinnym domu państwa Holmesów. W ogóle w imaginacjach motyw mojego przyjaciela jako faktycznego dziecka czy nastolatka był tematem trudnym. I fakt, że Sherlock przy gościach zachowywał się odrobinkę inaczej, zupełnie nie zmieniał sytuacji.

Raz, zamiast standardowego budzika, do pracy obudziły mnie krzyki niezupełnie znanych mi osób. Jako pierwsze, odnotowałem całkowity brak głosu mojego współlokatora. Wydało mi się to bardzo niepokojące, toteż narzuciwszy na siebie szlafrok, czym prędzej zbiegłem do salonu.

Na schodach spotkałem zmieszaną i jakby bezradną panią Hudson. W dłoniach trzymała talerz z wczorajszym risotto.

-Dzień dobry. Co się tam dzieje?

-Idź i sam oceń. Dzisiaj zjem śniadanie u siebie, nie kłopoczcie się. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, po czym odeszła w dół.

Dwoma susami pokonałem resztę stopni i stanąłem w progu naszego salonu.

Wewnątrz sytuacja rysowała się dosyć niecodziennie; Lestrade w podejrzanie znajomej piżamie w kratkę stał na środku pomieszczenia, dzierżąc w dłoni poduszkę. Na przeciwko, niecały metr od niego stała niska brunetka, której zapuchnięte oczy i głos świadczyły o niedawnym płaczu. Kłócili się na całą kamienicę, krzycząc i tupiąc. Natomiast obok kominka, na swoim fotelu siedział ubrany chyba w sam szlafrok Sherlock. Jadł spokojnie risotto, z podekscytowanym wyrazem twarzy, przyglądając się małżeństwu.

-Dzień... dobry?

Niezauważony zapewne przez nikogo przeszedłem do kuchni, nałożyłem na talerz jedzenie i już miałem usiąść, gdy Holmes machnął na mnie, bym do niego dołączył.

-Jak się bawisz? - spytałem sarkastycznie.

-Cudownie, John! - zaśmiał się. - To lepsze niż telewizja, spójrz! - umościł się lepiej w fotelu i, tak jak zapowiadał, nastąpił pewien przełom w argumentacji pary przed nami.

Kobieta uniosła dłoń do policzka inspektora.

-Kocham cię, Greg. Proszę, daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę.

-Ja też cię kocham, ale jak mogę ci zaufać, skoro mnie zdradziłaś?

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak tego żałuję. Popatrz: jeszcze krok, a zniszczyłabym nasz związek!

-Dopiero teraz się nad tym zastanawiasz?

-Greg, proszę. Ja... nie wiem, co sobie myślałam – westchnęła. - Jesteś miłością mego życia.

Lestrade powoli się uginał pod słowami małżonki, emocje Sherlocka powoli opadły i zatrzymały się w poziomie „obrzydzenie", natomiast ja poczułem się nieco nie na miejscu.

-Może powinniśmy zostawić ich samych? - zaproponowałem.

-To oni powinni zostawić nas samych! To nasze mieszkanie – obruszony dziobał w talerzu.

Następnie opowiedział mi o tym, jak to w środku nocy pod naszymi drzwiami stanął Lestrade, szukając noclegu. Brak bagażu wytłumaczył małżeńską kłótnią, w trakcie której wyszedł, a Sherlock, będąc dobrym przyjacielem, usłużył inspektorowi kocem, kanapą i moją piżamą.

A kiedy wreszcie skończył swoją i tak oszczędną opowieść, niezbyt subtelnie za pomocą pogrzebacza wygonił wyraźnie już pogodzonych Lestrade'ów.

Kiedy indziej Sherlock wydzierał się na mnie z salonu, budząc przed świtem mnie i przy okazji resztę mieszkańców kamienicy.

Zszedłem na dół, a już po drodze wyczuwałem idiotyzm przyszłej sytuacji. Oczywiście, jak się spodziewałem, zastałem zupełnie ubranego przyjaciela w pozycji kwiatu lotosu. Był w świątyni swego umysłu.

-Czego chcesz? - warknąłem, jednak ten nie odpowiadał. - Sherlock!

-Mmm, John. Otwórz drzwi, chyba ktoś przyszedł.

Może byłem zaspany, może zmęczony, a może wiedziałem, że kłótnia będzie bezcelowa, ale poszedłem niżej i zrobiłem, o co mnie prosił.

U wejścia stał, a raczej siedział Mycroft. Mimo chłodu nie miał na sobie żadnego płaszcza, a nieodzownego neseserka także nie zauważyłem. Mężczyzna tylko kiwał się na boki, tuląc czule swój parasol.

-John! - zauważył mnie i momentalnie złapał za ramiona. - Pomóż mi! Oni mnie śledzą!

-Kto?

-Oni! - wyszeptał przerażony.

-Ehm, może wejdziesz?

Nie czekając ani chwili, niemalże biegiem wspiął się po schodach. Ja natomiast wychyliłem głowę bardziej na zewnątrz w poszukiwaniu tajemniczych „ich". O tej porze jednak Londyn był wciąż jeszcze uśpiony i nie zauważyłem w pobliżu żywego ducha. Co mnie zdumiało, nie dostrzegłem też nigdzie czarnego mercedesa ani ślicznej asystentki starszego Holmesa.

Na górze Sherlock już nastawiał wodę dla gościa. Jego radosnego humoru nie sposób było nie zauważyć. Najwyraźniej bawił go stan własnego brata.

Zbadałem go i potwierdziły się moje przekonania.

-Naćpany – oznajmiłem przyjacielowi.

-Jestem pod wrażeniem dedukcji, doktorze Watson – brunet przewrócił oczami.

Ci dwaj byli _naprawd_ę świetnymi mężczyznami, ale miewali momenty, że wprawiali mnie w _naprawdę_ głeboki stupor. Sprawiało to, iż martwiłem się o własne zdrowie psychiczne – dlaczego wciąż przy nich trwałem? Z resztą – na każdego z nas słowa były zbędne.

-Daj mu gorącej herbaty i połóż spać – poleciłem. - Ubiorę się i zaraz wracam.

Z jakiegoś powodu bałem się zostawiać biednego Mycrofta w takim stanie z Sherlockiem. A nuż odezwie się jego dziecinna złośliwość...

Czym prędzej wciągnąłem spodnie i narzuciłem pierwszy sweter.

Prawdopodobnie urzędnik wracał do normalnego stanu, ponieważ byłem świadkiem prawie normalnej konwersacji braci.

-Co się stało? - spytał Sherlock, zachowując pozory powagi. - Obudziłeś nas o takiej godzinie...

-Zrozum, śledzili mnie.

-Kto cię śledził?

-Oni.

-Jacy oni? - parsknął młodszy. - Głosy?

-Jakie głosy?

-Czy słyszysz głosy, Mycrofcie?

-A ty słyszysz głosy, że ja słyszę głosy?

Później wkorczyłem ja. Sherlocka zagoniłem po kawę, a sam położyłem gościa spać. Gdy już się zupełnie ocknął, nic nie pamiętał. Może to i lepiej.

-Dziękuję wam za... nocleg, chłopcy – powiedział przy wyjściu.

-Uważaj na głosy! - krzyknął za nim troskliwy brat.

Rzadko moje poranki w mieszkaniu na Baker Street spędzałem w atmoferze rutyny. Klienci nieznający pojęcia „ludzka pora", pani Hudson z listą zakupów, czy zwłoki ninjopodobnego azjaty w korytarzu to tylko namiastka naszej codzienności.

Kiedyś obudziło mnie przeczucie. Zwykłe przeczucie.

_Coś jest nie tak, _pomyślałem, z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchując się we wręcz grobową ciszę dookoła. Prawdopodobnie było już jasno, a i tak nic nie słyszałem.

Duchowy dyskomfort sprawił, że dość szybko postanowiłem wstać bez zbędnego wylegiwania.

Tuż przy krawędzi łóżka stał, lekko nade mną pochylony Sherlock. Z przekrzywioną głową wpatrywał się we mnie, niemal nie mrugając.

-Co robisz? - spytałem skonsternowany.

-Budzę cię.

-Nie uważasz, że to odrobinkę niewłaściwy sposób? Naruszasz moją prywatność.

Mój rozmówca uniósł wysoko brwi.

-Tak sądzisz? Mogłem krzyknąć ci prosto do ucha, mogłem oblać cię wodą, lub „naruszyć twoją prywatność" w gorszy sposób – tłumaczył. - To miłe, że martwię się o twoje zdrowie, John. Powinieneś mi być wdzięczny, że poświęcam swój cenny czas i budzę cię tak przyjemnie.

-Mogłeś mnie po prostu poklepać po ramieniu.

-To takie zwyczajne. Nuda – oznajmił, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Poranki na Baker Street 221b przebiegały dość różnorodnie, jednak ja, czasem lubujący się w szaleństwie, najbardziej lubiłem te zwykłe z nich. W cudownym omdleniu, upojony rozkoszami nocy doskonale wiedziałem, że gdy Sherlock się ocknie, kłótnia będzie nieunikniona.

Wstawałem wtedy odrobinę wcześniej, bo czułem już przyjemny ciężar na piersi, a czarne, niesforne loki zaczynały łaskotać mnie po nosie. Doskonale wyczuwałem zarówno ostre kości policzkowe, niemal boleśnie wbijające się w moją klatkę piersiową, jak i delikatne, senne drgania długich, czarnych rzęs. Uwielbiałem ostrożnie wsuwać dłoń pod prześcieradła i samymi opuszkami palców gładzić jego skórę.

Być może wielu ludzi marzyłoby, aby właśnie w takim momencie zatrzymać czas. Ja natomiast wiedziałem, że sytuację tak wyjątkową czyni jej niecodzienność. Aby celebrować te minuty, gotów byłem czekać nieskończenie wiele.


End file.
